The Beak versus Pete and Team Rocket
Pete: Now where's the Backyard Gang? Meowth: Right there, We'll see about that I'm Still the Baddiest-Villian in town. Jessie: But it's happening how can this be the Best Day Ever will come. and We'll. James: Darn, I Smelled a Plan. Isabella: Phineas, where'd you go? You really let me and the Fireside Girls Handed. Shaggy: Not Now Isabella.......we'll got the Ice-Cone Machine to Move out. Phineas: Yeah, sorry about that. Isabella: It's a good thing something else came along for the News Remember the Beak. Daphine: The Beak? Isabella: You never heard of the Beak? Daphine: No Why? Phineas: Yeah, I know, but, hey, maybe we can make it up to you. Isabella: Really? Phineas: Yeah, how would you like an exclusive? Daphine; A Exclusive? Isabella: A Exclusive means that something happens or there nothing to show. Zazu: Like Young Simba and Nala walks to the Elephant Graveyard. Ash: And you were with them. Zazu: Oh, Buttony-Feathers. Isabella: (Excited) ''Great! All we need a Power-Suit and Egg-Beamed Laser. Fred: Ok, time to test it right. Phineas: Okay, video link active. ''(in a deeper, robotic voice) ''How you doin’, Ferb? Oh cool! Look what it does to my voice! Ohhh, yeaaah. Daphine: The Beak? What you doing here? The Beak: We Hear someone need some snacks, But I Got those Bad Guys commited. Pete: (in the background) One of them would be me. (then onscreen, cackling) Mickey: Oh, my gosh! It's Pete! The Beak: All-right Pete let go of My Friends or you'll Pay the Price. Pete: For the Contracty time for the Introduction: Team Rocket. Ducky: It is Team Rocket! Oh, no, no, no! (The Team Rocket theme music starts.) Jessie: Hi, but we're prepared for trouble. James: With a scale around the double. Jessie: To protect the world from devastation. James: To unite all peoples within our nation. Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love. James: To extend our reach to the star above. Jessie: Jessie. James: James. Jessie: Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light. James: Surrender now, or prepare to fight, fight, fight. Meowth: Meowth! That's right! (The music ends.) The Beak: You Wanted get the Dinoasurs,Huh? Jessie: Yes? And (in Khaka Peu Peu's Voice) If you’re here to give Danville the ''best day ever, then I'm here to give Danville the worst day ever. The Beak: All right, let's wrap this up. ''(He uses the grappling hook to wrap up the legs of the Khaka Crawler) ''Hey, cool, my first superhero pun. Pete: (InKhaka Peu Peu:voice) Well, don't quit your day job, Mr. Comedian. Cera: Got it under control I Handled this. (grunts twice, yells, pants, yells again, and then grunts while head butting Team Rocket into the sky) Jessie, James, and Meowth: We're blasting off again! (the sky dings) Pete: (Growls) (In Khaka Peu Peu's Voice) Khaka Peu Peu: This isn't over. You haven't seen the last of Pete. I'll come at you through what's most important to you. Thank you very much! Daphine: You Did it! The Beak: Huh? Thanks we never had A Fan Before. Daphine: Listen How comes Pete and Team Rocket Come Back The Beak: Dude they're never come back. Zazu: Amen to that,Beak.